Demonstuck: a whole new war
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Demons vs humans its how it's always been. But what happens when a demon gets kidnapped by humans? Well. You've pissed off the wrong group john and Jake. Dirks going to be hunting your ass until he gets his little brother back.
1. Chapter 1

Dave gripped the edge of his arm as Jake shot it. how the hell did dave end up in a fight four hunters by himself. he's really screwed himself over now. jade aims her shotgun at Dave's head and fires only to his black smoke. Dave flash steps and slammed his foot into the edge of her face before rolling under Jake's legs. Jake hissed and fired until dave jumped onto Jake's back, covering his eyes with one arm and pulling his hair with the other. Jane comes running at have and he jumped up kicking Jake in the back of the head into Jane. Dave smiled maliciously as blood drips off his face and onto the cold wet ground. it had been raining all day and now he had to strife for his life. could today get any worse and life that's just a rhetorical question not a challenge. Dave breaths heavily and Dirk jumped down for. the rafters. "hey lil man. need some help?" Dirk laughed and kicked john in the stomach sending him flying into the brick wall. jade shoots dirk in the arms and leg before Dirk grabbed her head and smacked it into the wall next to John, tossing her unconscious body at john. Dave and Dirk smile walking towards Jane and Jake. "ah Dirk it's been a while huh pal?" Jake chuckled and fired his gun at Dirks chest. Dirk flash steps and kicked Jake onto the ground and Jane goes to hit dave. "go away you bloody wanker!" Dirk laughed and Jane goes flying through another building, crashing through glass. Dave grabbed the edge of his jaw and cracked it back into place. "ah damn. what are we doing with this one?" Jake looked up at dirk with a glare. Dirk smiled maliciously and slashed Jake with his long claws. "leave him as fresh meat for the other demons." Dave nods and runs off with dirk leaving the group a bloody, beaten mess.

"wanna explain why the hell that happened?!" Dirk growled at dave and pulled the bullet out of his arm, tossing it in the garbage. Dave chuckled and pressed a rag to his bloody nose. "I'm not sure. I was in the music store and left before that asshole jumped me. I tried to get away but they wanted my wings above their mantle I guess." Dave shrugged and sits down on the toilet trying to get his bloody nose to stop. Dirk gets up and looked around their home for anything he could use against jake and his little army. "you got lucky this time dave. Jake is an excellent demon hunter. he will stop at nothing to have your ass on his wall." Dave nods slowly and Dirk sets down a ton of weapons. "you need to be prepared next time dave, what if I'm not there to protect you." Dave sighed and roxy comes into the house. her wings completely ripped out of their sockets. Dirk dropped what he was doing to help her. rose helped roxy lay down as she cried. "Mr egbert...he took my wings..." she cried out and the deep holes in her back with broken bits if broken bone are scattered across the wound. "it's ok roxy...I'm here..." Dirk begins helping roxy and patching her up. "he ambushed up...rose delivered the book but I got the most damage from it..." roxy sniffles and her make up runs down her face as she tried to pull herself together.

"John you need to work on your fighting!" Jake growled and begins latching himself up as his team sits in quiet. "Jake he did the best he could..." jade smiled and helps Jane with the cuts on her face. Jake didn't enjoy losing to demons. it wasn't his thing to do that. John nods slowly as Jake yelled. he knew if he got a hold of one of the striders Jake would be happy. John gets up and smiled heading to his room and loading a duffel bag full of things. he gets a shotgun of salt and a few other things before sneaking out of the house to find one of the striders. Dave popped his back and layed on his bed as everyone slept soundly. he decided to get up to get the soul book and deliver that instead of the girls. he begins walking down the street before john shoots Dave in the shoulder with the salt. Dave cried out and begins running as fast as he can. John wasn't to far behind the blonde at this point he could easily grab him. John leaped and cracked Dave pulling out a silver blade, slitting Dave's wings motionless. Dave cried out gripping the wet, dark pavement. he layed on the ground and his wings drape over the ground as the blood leaked out. he gets to his hands and knees before johns cuts Dave's elbows and back of the knees keeping him immobilized. he aimed the net gun and catches dave dragging him to the base. he tossed the bloody demon onto the floor in front of Jake's feet. "all yours." Dave looked up as the Jake smiled, bending down. "perfect, well done john"


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was so screwed over right now. Dirk had told him specifically not to leave without someone and now look at what happened. he was tied down to a chair using giant chains and locks. he throat had a collar with a chain hooked around it so Jake could yank him around. Jake rolls up a rag and sticks it in dave mouth before sawing at the wings. Dave lets out pained shrieks, digging his claws into the wood of the chair. he screamed out in agony and watched as Jane dragged out his wings.

Dirk wakes up in cold sweats before running to Dave's room. as soon as Dirk opens the door the room illuminates with lightning to show dave is gone. Dirk makes a mad dash down the steps to the weapons case, grabbing a few swords and what not. he gets dressed for the occasion of finding his brother and is willing to give it his all to get him back. Dirk gets on his combat boots and orange wife beater before putting on a black leather jacket. roxy comes walking out and sees Dirk getting dressed. "Dirk?...is everything ok?" roxy asked a bit concerned. "no. they have dave and I'm going to get him back. there is no way I'm letting some asshole take my brother to do experiments on. no. fucking. way." Dirk storms out of the house and walked down the street, splashing little puddles of rain in his way.

Dave had tears mixing with blood from his cheek rolling down his face. He really did truly fuck up this time. Jake yanked dave head forward with the chain hooked to the collar letting out a

laugh. "so I'm not sure to do with you next. I've taken your precious wings...maybe your horns will do me justice as well." Dave flinched and tried turning his head only for it to be yanked to be an inch away from Jake's. "come on Davey. let's have some enjoyment right. what do you even eat?" Dave growled and bites at Jake's face, showing off all his fangs. "you Bastard." Jake back hands dave and stands up. "remove his horns Jane." Jane nods and Jake walked out of the room as dave was put to sleep.

Dirk searched frantically trying to find his brother. he called his name several times looking around the area. "DAVE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dirk runs around for a little more and then growled. he turned into his more ugly demonic form to try and find the other more quickly

Jane walked out of the room three hours later with two full sized demon horns in a towel. blood dripped off them and she smiled. "it's done sir...but SHOULD we real-" JAKE walked past her into the room where Dave was. blood dripped from his head onto the floor as he became more and more weak. "so had enough yet?" Dave growled and hissed making his eyes glow a blood red. his fangs bare out as he growled making him more wild as Jake examines him. "Oh well...I guess we won't feed you." Jake laughed and left dave in the cold dark room


	3. Chapter 3

Dirk runs rampant through the wet streets. roxy running after him to try and keep up. they stop in front of a large abandoned hospital and Dirk looked at roxy, panting heavily. "God I hope he's in here..." Dirk runs into the building and roxy runs not to far behind.

Jake growled at dave who was left in the cold, damp room. he looked at the floor as Jake walked back in. "so demon you ready to do the right thing or suffer more?" dave looked up and growled, trying to bite at him. Jake slapped dave as hard as he could across the face and Jane jumped at the sound. "j...Jake?.." Jane says quietly. "is that really necessary..." Jake stands up with a laugh and points at the door. "get out...and don't come back until I'm done here..." he turned back to face dave, hitting him across the face again.

Dirk steps over glass calling out his younger brothers name. he checked rooms, offices, closets. everywhere. but there was still no sign of dave. he hears shotgun behind him and jade aims at roxy pulling the trigger. Dirk pulled roxy into the room with a wince. "we're close rox." Dirk stands up and attacked jade, slashing her across the back and ripping apart her side. "where is my brother you ignorant bitch..." Dirk hissed, roxy pulling him. "DIRK RELAX FOR FUCKS SAKE..."

dave sits chained to a wall now as john walked into the room. Jake had left dave a bloody, scraped up mess. dave glanced up and shifted. "I'm john...what do they call you?" john already new this demon but was trying to make conversation with him. "some call me Bastard." dave replied before looked back at john with a wince. John nods and sits in front of dave. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess...I just wanted to imp-" he is cut off by Jake. "get away from that demon at once. don't you think for a second you can make this hell seem normal. like a human...he is anything but human!" Jake yelled and john scurried off. "it's sad you treat someone who looks up to you with such bullshit." dave smirked before getting smacked again. "shut your mouth. when you learn to be leader you don't have time for a heart." dave chuckled. "or a brain either if it you." Jake kicked him in the stomach and walked off again. "night you Bastard."

Dirk and roxy continued the hunt until they came to a blocked off area in the hospital. he pushed against the doors trying to get in but only being stopped by a cross against the other end. "we can't get in...they're over there and we can't get in!" Dirk yelled kicking the door with his biker boot, leaving a skid. "listen...Dirk it's going to be ok...I don't know what to say. " she wrapped her arms around Dirks torso. "say it's our fault...yours and mine...we could have watched him carefully but didn't...we fucked up." Dirk pulled away letting tears fall down his cheeks as he sits against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

After being stuck in a cold damp room for a while Dave was starting to become numb to the whole process. He looked around and lets out a sight before Jake comes in with more tools. "Jake...what are you hoping to accomplish by ripping me apart? because I can tell you one thing. I have a brother who will shove a katana so far down your throat it'll tickle your prostate." Dave adjusted himself and Jake walked over, striking Dave across the cheek. "you think you're so clever...a demon of your kind should have broken free by now...but I guess it's safe to say you're weak.." Dave takes in a deep breath and lets out a loud scream letting it echo through the halls to make everyone's ears ring. Jane runs in and looked at Jake then Dave."YOU IDIOT." she screamed and dorks ear flinched. He begins running towards the scream and ripping at his flesh as large wings break through. He scraped his claws along the walls and floor, running on all four towards them. Jake dropped his tools and hits Dave hard enough to knock him out. "we gotta get out of here befo-" JAKE has no time to speak before the door breaks open and a large beast is standing there with a heavy pant. Dave was unconscious and covered in blood as his brother examined him. He breaks the rest of the way in, letting out a roar as he hits Jake in the stomach, shedding him flying across the room. Jane tried to shoot at Dirk as he picked her up by her foot, slamming her into Jake. He breaks Dave free and breaks half their research before leaving out of the huge hole he made in the wall.

Dirk booked it home as fast as possible. there was no way in Hell he was going to let Dave slip through his fingers again. once he was home he laid his brother down against the couch and looked over his injuries. he noticed that Jake had broken Dave's wings off making Dave a victim to both humans and demons now. He begins cleaning him up to the best of his abilities as roxy walked in. "oh dear God...what happened to Dave?!" She kneels down and runs a hand through Dave's hair. "is he going to be alright?!" Dirk didn't answer, he was to busy cleaning up Dave and making sure he was still alive. "Damon hunters...they could have killed him Roxanne. this is bull Shit. there is no way in Hell I'm letting Dave out of this house for another 1000 years at the least." He changed Dave's clothing and laid him in dirks bed. Dirk wanted to keep and eye on Dave for a while. make sure he was one hundred percent alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave gripped onto the bed sheets as images flashed through his mind of the events that had just happened. He panted and lets out small whines before sitting up in the bed with a panic. Dirk was wakes up when he had s Dave scream, he wrapped his arms around his little brother tightly, trying to comfort him to the best of his abilities. Dave takes in a few deep long breaths to try and regulate his breathing and heart rate. Dirk runs a hand through Dave's hair. "you alright lil man?" Dave looked up and nods slowly. "Yeah..uh...ill be fine." Dave smiled and played back down, curling up close to his brother.

Jake slowly stands up, glass falling off his body as sparks fly from the equipment. He looked over at Jane, helping her up out of the glass and goo. He growled and slides around the broken equipment and makes it to the door. "John...get our gear ready!" He called and then helped jane towards the medical kit. He sets her down and looked her over before deciding she was ok. He makes his way over to John and begins loading the weapons with him. "go grab jade and get her ready for this fight.." John nods and quickly runs off the jade. Jake pulled out his phone and called for back up. "this is hunter number 3482 I need at least two hundred troops here to help..." Jake smiled and hangs up the phone as he continued to load the weapons.

Dirk wandered over to roxy and looked down at the abandoned street as he watched he'd rain hit puddles. He looked back at his bedroom at Dave and smiled, heading towards the kitchen. "I have a feeling Jake is not going to be happy with us Dirk." roxy stated and walked over to him, pouring a glass of wine. He nods and sits down at the table taking a sip of whiskey. He stands up and feels a small shaking km the ground. He looked out the window as Jake stands there with his troops. He lets out a growl and goes to grab Dave. the building shakes as they slam into it causing is to shake and them to fall. jade aimed her shotgun hitting roxy in the shoulder. "Dirk...plan?!" She falls to the ground and rose comes running around the corner. "rose...call the other demons...we'll distract these assholes...also keep an eye on Dave." Dirk hugged Dave tightly and makes a break out the back door, turning into his much larger and stronger demon form. He toys around the edge with a roar, scrapping at the pavement as he runs at some of the hunters head on. roxy jumped out the window and her wings rip out of her skin as her class latch on some guys shoulders. she lifted him a few feet up before dropping him into the other troops. Dave stumbled as he runs out into the living area with rose. He helped her call in more demons. they had a large group of at least three hundred demons. they crawl out of the hole in the ground immediately charging at the hunters with a scream. the tear through the large crowd and begins ripping apart Jake's army. Jake fights back and Dirk spots him. He swoops down gripping Jake and throwing him into a building through the window. jade keeps shooting and John looked up at the larger demons. He makes a break towards the jeep to get to the walkie talkie as a bloody demon chased him, weak my through the troops and bloody floor. rose smiled and hugged Dave leaving him in the building as she goes to fight with the others. Dave worked on keeping the portal open as a hunter gets launched through the window of the building he's on. Dave wastes no time in shoving the guy back out the window to smack into the sidewalk below. John noticed where Dave is and smiled nervously before killing the demon behind him. John called for more hunters and then makes a mad dash to get to where Dave is. Dave frantically works to keep the hole opened for more demons to run out and help. Jake stands up shooting at Dirk several times. "Give up chap...face it your kind isn't welcome here..." Dirk growled and slammed Jake's face into the wall and then launched him across the room. Jake gets up and jumped onto Dirk hitting his face several times. Dirk stumbled back, hitting the floor and kicking Jake off of him. Jake flus up hitting the roof then smacking into the ground.

Dave makes an attempt to use some of his demon blood as John comes in, hitting Dave in the face with a hammer, launching him into the kitchen. Dave groaned hitting the counters and wall before standing up with a growl. his sharpens his claws and runs at john who goes to hit him with his hammer again. Dave ducks and sends his claws through johns side into his ribs, throwing him towards the window. He runs back over to the hole and tried to pry it back open, demon claws scratching at the floor to get onto the other side. Dave opened it up again letting loose hundreds causing him to falls back. John grabbed Dave and pulled him by his hair to hang over the window. Dave gripped his hands and feels the broken glass piercing his skin.


	6. Chapter 6

this could be all over for the young strider. He gripped johns hand and cried out as the blood poured onto the floor. John pushed dave harder up against the window so Dave's lower back was on the windowsill. Dave lets out one last attempt, scratching at johns arm, practically ripping it open. John falls back with a gasp letting dave fall out the window. this was his last shot. He turned around and skimmed down the side latching his claws onto a ledge he growled and looked up at John as if all the hate in the world was aimed towards him. Dave was holding on for dear life. He had nothing left he couldn't use his wings and he put all his power to bring back his claws. He looked up as John leaned out the window and smiled. ""you can't stay there forever strider, when you fall ill be watching you." John laughed and dave looked over at Dirks fight.

dirk struggled to get Jake off him but once he did, Shit was going down. He runs at Jake and slammed his knee into Jake's nose, breaking it instantly. Jake cried out with a scream and bites Dirks legs, punching him in the balls. once dirk fell Jake got up and kicked him in the stomach a few times. "you'll look lovely on my mantel dirk. for now though, youre a very nice punching bag" he socked him in the cheek and straightens himself out.

Dave looked down and whimpered, Damn it was a long way down. Nothing but straight death. He takes on a deep breath and lets out a large scream that shatters the Windows and causes everyone to cover their ears. John looked horrified as dave screamed and felt terrible. then it hit him. the only time he heard a scream like that was when someone or something had nothing left to lose. it was a cry of giving up, to let others know what was going on. John shakes and gripped his hammer, turning his attention to the door as it pounds with demons and hatred. "DAVE!" dirk yelled and shoved Jake out of the way, running to the window. He could see dave across the street hanging and losing his grip. He looked back as Jake shoot him in the wing. "you're not going anywhere chap." He smiled, blood smeared on his face and hands. dirk slowly raised his hands in defeat. "best me. kill me. that's fine. but don't you dare lay a hand on my brother." dirk said as a tear pricked at his eye. Jake laughed and tilted the gun shooting. the bullet missed dirk and dirk turned his head to let out a desperate scream. the bullet hits dave in the arm making him lose grip. He falls down the edge of the building, eyes opened wide as everything falls in slow motion. He grabs at the air for a minute and dirk cried, smashing his hands against the window. He watched in horror and falls to his knees as dave screamed.

acting quickly dirk grabbed Jake and breaks the window open. He runs from one wall to the shattered window and opened his wings to fly out after dave, he holds out a hand and barley skims Dave's finger tips, but is shot in the wing by a demon hunter and crashed into the building, cracking it and causing ruble to fall. dave smacked into the pavement with a crack as people step over and around he fighting one another. daves eyes were shut and his back layed against the ground, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. dirk quickly goes down and kneels down, crying as he gripped his younger brother. "y...you're going to be ok...I've got you...I won't let you down...im here dave...see I'm here..." dirk cried and warm tears slide down his face as he cuddled dave in his wings. Jake crawled over to the window and aimed the gun at Dirks head. John swings open the door and walked over looking down at dave and dirk. "is he gone?..." John asked looking at Jake. "the lil Bastard is dead. now time for the oldest..." Jake aimed again and John grabbed the gun "not yet..." dirk holds Dave's limp body against his chest and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. "stop playing with me...you're not dead...you can't be...you're all I had dave..." He choked on sobs and brushed the blonde hair out of Dave's face. "come back...please...I need you..." Jake and John walk off and watch as the town goes to Shit, going back to their base. "the youngest strider is dead...now all that's left is dirk and another...but we need more hunters. the city...is in ruins and it's no thanks to the striders...gear up and move out. leave no survivors." Jake stated and grabs a drink, John walked over. "Jake we can't just kill dirk right away...it's not good for show."

dirk sat in front of the building, holding dave close as demons ran loose. He cradled him and ripped part of his shirt to clean the blood off Dave's face. He was still crying and had a sore throat for inhaling so hard when he hiccuped on the tears. "Mr strider we need to get you to a safe place!" one of the demons said and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from dave. "NO I CANT LEAVE HIM THERE LIKE THAT...THATS MY BROTHER!" dirk yelled and they gripped his arm tightly. He broke free and runs back gripping dave shoulder. "WAKE UP, DAVE WAKE UP!" he screamed and another demon helps him grab dirk. He fights and slashed trying to get to dave as he got smaller and smaller. they drag dirk up to a van and he screamed, kicking his legs. "DAAAAVE!" dirk cried out and they set dirk in the van. closing it up and the sight of his brother is gone.

a few hours pass and dave inhaled sharply looking around the ruined city and stands up in a panic. "hello...dirk?..." no one answered and he immediately starts looking around for anyone. He called out hello a few times before falling to the ground. "anybody?...please help me..."


	7. Chapter 7

Dave wandered aimlessly through the wreckage of the streets. Barley anyone even there. On the occasion there was an injured demon laying on the side of the road. Dave stumbled through the rubble before falling against the ground once more. He was in tears, he felt so weak and little. A large boom sounds through the city and a demon eater makes its wat through the streets, eating the injured. Dave stands up again and makes a mad dash for the hole to hide in.

Dirk didn't talk the entire time he was in the van. He just left his brother there. He could've done something. Anything! He growled and played with his fingers as a demon patched up his wings. Once inside the grounds he makes his way towards bro. "Dave's dead.." He says quickly and bro stands up high, back facing dirk. He shrugged and turns back. "What a shame." He steps towards dirk who was a crying mess. "What a shame? This is our little brother and you're pretending like its nothing!" Dirk yelled and bro blinked. "What would you like me to do. This is justice. He's dead for our right to roam the earth. He did his job. Its best to make sure Dave didn't die for nothing." Bro begins walking back to his desk and dirk speaks up. "You heatless bastard! He is our brother!" Dirk slammed his foot down and walks towards him. "It is our job to protect our family! Not treat them like an accident!" Bro turned and shoved dirk down. "Do not tell me how to feel! He is dead! I can't fix that! It is not my job!" Bro pressed his foot against dirks chest. "Forget about him. Its holding you back." Once bro pulled his foot away dirk got up and walked away from the male. He slammed the doors shut. "Get me a call with equius!" He yelled at a servant and goes to his own office.

Dave panted and cried out in pain looking down at the blood. Once the demon eater was gone he makes his way down town and to a home. He breaks in and begins work in on his wounds before he is knocked out. Dark red eyes glowing in the darkness as it holds up a wooden bat. The male looked down and begins tying Dave up against a post after dressing his wounds. He sat across from Dave and waited for him to wake up. Once Dave opened his eyes he looked up at the figure. "W-why did you hit me douchebag?" Dave growled and the man shrugged. "Well a tit stealing monkey fuck breaks into a guys house and you don't want him to fight back...the names karkat by the way."


	8. Chapter 8

Dirk stood on the balcony dressed in new clothing. Wings still hanging out to heal. He looked out at the night and a man walked up to him. "You wanted me dirk?" Dirk turned and nodded. "I did...my oldest brother has gone mad with power. If he knows a brought an angel here wed both be dead." He growled and leaned against the balcony. "This isn't right. I need you to go back and find Dave...bring his body here for a proper burial." He begins walking around a cigarette falling to the floor before he steps on it. "Of course." Equius nodded and walked beside him. "And if his body has been eaten?" Dirk turned around immediately "then you fish him out!" Dirk yelled and looked at the door. "Now go before I rip your wings from you. Equius looked at dirk before disappearing.

John tossed and turned all night. He couldn't sleep after eating Dave fall to his death. It was wrong, it felt so wrong. He sits up in a cod sweat and grabbed dressed quickly he grabbed his bag and sneaks out the door. Heading out into the night. He wandered around until he got to the crash, looking down at the cracks. " he's gone..." He touched the ground and stands up a loud shriek from the shadows, echoing through the streets. He had to find the body, he had to find it. He makes his way to a wrecked building and hides a long claw slamming into the ground next to him as the demon eater runs off towards the scent. John layer against the wreckage and waits for morning.

Dave groaned and looked at the male. "Right...karkat. You should let me go." He smiled and karkat shakes his head. "No way nookwhiff you broke into my home so I'm going to break your skull" he raised the bat and Dave coward "no please! Im lost! I'm just trying to find my way home!" Dave yelled and karkat stopped. ",you and me both...kankri was stolen from me." He growled and raised the bat again. "My family thinks im dead!" Dave said and turned to face him. "How about, I help you find kankri and you help me get home." His eyes glow a blood red as he makes the deal. "Fine. But no more ransacking homes" Dave nods. "Fine..now untie me." Karkat makes his way behind him, untying his ropes and letting Dave go. Dave and him spend the night talking and coming up with a plan to get from here to Dave's home. They soon fall asleep and sleep sound through the night. Demon eaters sniffing and snarling through the night. Sending shivers up Dave's spine.

John the next morning walked around the city before seeing a figure in a window he breaks open the door, pointing his hammer at Dave. Dave screamed and karkat hold up a bat. "WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO BREAK INTO MY HOME!" He yelled and Dave yelled. "THIS ASSHOLE JUST WANTS TO KILL ME!" John groaned and lowered his hammer. "I don't want to kill you! I came to talk to y-" Dave throws a chair at him and makes a run around him. John dodged and tackled Dave. Karkat ripping john off him. "Ladies knock it off!" Karkat yelled and dropped the boy on the floor. "What to you want?" Dave asked and looked at john, ready to make a break for it. "I kept seeing you die...so I knew something was wrong about your death and I came here to find you. " Dave nods. "Anything else?" He asked and relaxed. "Dave, Jake told me your wings were stolen..." Dave turned to face him eyes filled with anger. "My wings?! What do you mean?! Oh no..we need to get those back...we need to get them back now!" Dave begins throwing random things in a bag. "Why what's with your wings?" Karkat asked. "If used properly you can get to he'll or heaven...I'm a fallen angel. I was weak OK!" He yelled and john looked at his feet. "Dave its alright...we will get them back I promi-" Dave turned around and pulled john towards him by his throat. "We are not friends! Don't you dare promise me anything! You wanted to kill me!" John looked up at Dave and then towards karkat. "Should we take him along?" Karkat asked and Dave growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave groaned and finally sighed. "Fine alright, we can take him along with us." Dave looked at john and his eyes glow a dark red. "But if you hunt me down, I will rip your soul to hell. Deal?" He holds out his hand and his eyes stayed glowing. John slowly took the hand into his own and shakes it. Sealing the deal. Karkat walked in with three bags for the journey. "Alright. I'm gandalf and you're my bitches. Let's go." John, Dave and karkat set out and begin their long journey.

Dirk sits across from bro at the long table. A bow of fresh innocent souls in front of bro as he munched on them, one at a time. Dirk pulled a face and sits back. "How can you even stomach that when our brother is dead. You still don't care and on top of it the world is crumbling. Do you feel bad at all?!" Dirk slammed his hands on the table and stands up. The chair falling over as the servants run off. Bro looked up and wipes the blood off his mouth. "Listen dirk, I don't have time to worry about lowlifes. They brought this upon themselves. The world will end. They brought it. The sins filed the earth up and we came through the crust and crushed everything. Bled them dry. This is literally hell on earth." He stands up and walked slowly towards dirk. "And if you think for a second Dave's death is going to keep me from enjoying this. You're wrong." Dirk hissed and leaves the dinning hall. He slammed the door and looked at Equius. "What did you find?!" Equius turned to face you. "Well good morning to you too sir. He's alive. But not for long. Him and two others are coming here. Two non demons may I add." Dirk groaned and sits down. "Fantastic does this kid have a death wish. Bring Dave to me. Forget the other two and bring me David!" Dirk yelled and equius nods. "An angel and a demon working together. Quite unusual." Equius vanished and makes his way towards Dave.

Once nightfall hit the three males slept under a tree, a faint fire glowing under the stars. Dave's pointed ear flinched and he sat up looking around. He hears another flap and looked up. He makes his way into the forest looking around before he is put in a demons trap sack and hauled off. The next morning the others awake to find out he's missing. "Shit...where did he go..." Karkat grumbled and looks at the marks. "He's been taken...fucking danger prone Dave." John picked up everything. "Let's go fine our damsel in distress and leave."

Back at the home Dave is locked in shackles and a demons trap. Dirk stands in front of him, equius off to the side. "You're really keeping my brother like this til you get what you want?!" He hissed and equius nods. "Exactly." Dirk nods and gives the angel his freedom. Equius breaks the trap and chains before leaving. Dirk and Dave hugging tightly. "Oh shit Dave I thought I lost you!" Dave shakes his head. "No, I'm fine!" Bro slowly opens the Door and laughed. "Touching moment." He grabbed Dave by the hair Hank ng him forward. "We have business David."


	10. Chapter 10

Dave groaned in pain, holding onto bros wrist. "Let go of me!" He yelled and bro throws him to the floor. "I'm glad you're back, really I am. But you don't have your wings" he laughed and Dave stays on the ground, not looking up at bro. "What does it matter to you?" Bro smiled and tossed Dave aside. "You've broken quite a few demon laws..unfortunate for you, really it is." Dirk stands behind Dave and growled, eyes glowing. "Don't you dare touch him like that again!" Dave stumbled to stands up and bro walked forward, yanking him to look him eye to eye. "Davey~ you're being banished from the demon world. Sad, you're a fallen angel and a fallen demon..." Bro grabbed daves arm and leads him to the gates, dirk fighting him every way possible. "You can't do that! He is blood! Family of the high rulers! You're breaking your own law!" Bro knocked dirk down and holds Dave in front of the gate. "You're hereby banished. Leave this place and never return." He shoved Dave through the doors as he falls to his knees, dirk rushing to his side. "I will not allow this brother...he is family he is one of u-" bro raised a hand to yank dirk back. "Don't you dare compare me to such waste of space." He sends dirk to another part of the planet and looked back at Dave. "You have a five minute head start. That is, before I let out the hounds." He said and growling came from behind bro. Dave stands and runs as fast as possible. Not looking back once.

Karkat wonders around with john as they follow the tracks. "Well this sucks.." Karkat says looking over at john. A bright lightning bolt flashing above before nepeta stands before them. "You've seen an angel around here yes?" She asked and steps forward. John holding his weapon tight. "No, our friend disappeared...we are trying to find him" she nods. "I see...well my name is nepeta. I will join you on your journey. I must find equius I feel like he's tangled in something far worse than what he is used to." She shrugged and begins walking along side them.


	11. Chapter 11

Dave strider, former demon and now. He's nothing. Well OK, he's running for his life actually. He panted heavily, making sharp turns and skids trying to get the hell out of hell. Not cool. He can't believe his brother would just cast him out. Heaven wouldn't except him and now hells kicking him out. Great. The barking was getting louder and louder. Dave weaving behind bushes to break free from their scent. But to no avail he was bitten and dragged.

Dirk appeared in the middle of some weird parade thing. He growled and looked around to see how much juice it would take to get back home. He needed to get to his brother before it was too late. Dirk rushed into a building and looked at the waitress. "Where am I?!" He snapped and the girl spoke. "You're in wynnewood sweet heart..." He growled and makes a quick rubbing motion with his hands reappearing in front of the gates. "What in the bloodied blistering fuck did you do to our brother?" He snapped at bro and walked towards him. "He broke the law so I've broken him. He's no longer welcomed here." Dirk shoved bro "you think that's going to solve a damn thing. He is blood it is our job to save family not cast them out. I will no longer stand for this. And you are no brother of mine." He begins walking towards the gates and bro closed them. "I think we know the rest, get it off your chest already!" Bro yelled and dirk pulled out a blade and slashed at bro, bro immediately striking him down to the tiled floor. "You are in my house. Not yours. You do as I say and deal with it." Dirk froze and hissed. "I'm leaving." He stands and walked towards the gates. "If you leave don't you dare return home." Dirk smiled. "I didn't plan on coming home." He flipped him off and rushed to find Dave.

Dave cried out in pain, trying to break free of the dogs bite. Scratches and bite marks all over his body. He finally breaks free and used his sword to kill them. He panted, falling to his knees soaked in blood. He holds onto himself and glanced at the mess he had made. Not only did he fuck up royally now he was doomed to walk the earth completely. Dirk rushed over to his little brother and holds him tightly. "Dave...oh man are you OK? I mean obviously you're not but..." He holds onto him, letting Dave break down in his arms. He picked him up and begins walking along the dirt path, trying to escape hell together.

John laid against a tree and looked up at the sky as Karkat panted. "I fucking hate walking..." Karkat said and nepeta looked at them. "Well maybe if you didn't complain so much you'd be able to save some of that air." John snorted and Karkat grumbled. Nepeta feeling a sharp pain "someone's been casted out...who?" She stands up and looked around, narrowing here eyes on two blue ones. She strikes first punching them in the nose as equius grabbed her hand "relax its just me." She huffed "I wish it was someone else. You ran away from me!" Equius nods "that was a bit foolish of me and I apologize, but we have a few more problems than slapping me in the face over thi-" nepeta slaps him again. "Alright I screwed up! Now can we just talk for a minute?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dirk runs along the path as quickly as possible before he reached the long stairs that lead to a giant metal door. "Finally." Dirk said and continues walking up the steps. About halfway there he sits down to take a small breather. He was weak, weaker than he thought. He looked down at Dave with a sigh, placing a hand on his chest, slowly healing the wounds.

Nepeta jumps onto equius with a snarl. "You're such an idiot. How could you make a deal with the devil!" She yelled, smacking his arm. "Nepeta please, calm down and let me explain myself." Equius spoke softly as if to show that he wasn't trying to fight her. John and Karkat walking in front of them. "We don't have time for this Dave needs our help." John said and equius stopped. "That's why I'm here. I took Dave to Satan." Nepeta growled and moved away from him. "You did what?" She asked, snapping at him and equius spoke a bit louder. "I didn't have a choice! Me and bro switched deals, he saved my brother and I brought him his." Karkat shakes his head and pulled out a blessed blade. "You son of a bit-" nepeta stops Karkat. "Not here. Not yet." She glared and turned to face him. "I don't think you know what you've done. Dave has been casted out, he has no where to go. Heaven won't take him and hell just ditched him! You created a new Caine!" She yelled and equius backs up. "Is there anything we can do for dave!?" John asked and Karkat shrugged. "Caine's been around since the beginning of time. Dave got the worst punishment. He is doomed to watch everyone die. To be feared by man." Karkat begins walking again john following close behind. Nepeta looking at equius. "what have you done." She said softly, turning away from his as she walked along the path. He followed behind them, but did not speak, feeling the guilt of his actions as he moved. "I am truly sorry." Nepeta speaks up. "It is not me you have to apologize to. You owe Dave the biggest apology."

Dave stumbled, walking along side dirk as the appeared into a dark forest, whispering and shadows taunting them, prying at them. Dave shakes his head, ignoring the voices. "Thank you, for saving me dirk." Dirk nods and looked up at the leaves that were once green now Turing black and brown. "Youre welcome. I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't think any of this would happen." Dirk said softly, voice sounding almost completely broken.


	13. Chapter 13

Dave couldn't help but feel a heavy weight in his chest. He glanced over at dirk who was completely find by the whole situation. Or seemed fine by it, it was hard to tell with the shades. Dave kicked a rock on the path and sighed. "What am I going to do dirk? I can't just wander the earth...I can't just watch everyone around me die..." Dirk sighed and they sit down, the shadows on the ground moving around them. "Dave, I've got such a horrible plan..." Dave looked over at dirk a bit worried. "What's the plan?" Dirk sighed and placed his face against his hands. "We fight the king of hell, I take over and we cast him out instead." Daves eyes widen and he about falls of the rock he's sitting on. "You can't be serious?! We would need an army. And I don't know if you know this. We are outcasts with two humans and an angel!" Dirk nods and stands up. "I know! But its the only shot we've got Dave to save your ass!" Dave nods and gripped his hair. "Okay...okay let's take down the king of hell..." Dave and dirk continue to walk and talk the rest of the way.

Karkat and john finally stop a few miles from dirk and Dave, deciding to make a base camp there for the night. "Alright, we need to come up with a plan. I don't know about you assholes but storming in hell, dicks out and chanting " give us Dave! " sounds like a horrible plan. One our dicks will burn. Two they're not just going to toss Dave to us because we asked nicely. We need to come up with a way to sneak past the guards and grab him. Dirk and Dave stumble out if the bushes, landing next to Karkat who was spewing on about ideas. "Hello Dave, we are working on saving you." Karkat inhales and stops dead in his tracks. "Oh my god you're out?! But how?! Why?! What?!" Karkat stands up shocked, john hugging Dave tightly. "Good to have you back.

Nepeta shoved equius forward. " tell him." She snapped and equius begins to talk. "I apologize for bringing you to the king of hell...if there is any way I can make it up to you. Please let me do so!..." Dave nods and smiled. "Its alr-" dirk punched equius in the face as hard as possible. "Because of you Dave's been cast out! Again!" Equius falls on the ground and looked up at Dave. Dave holds out a hand helping him back up. "You can help me by recruiting an army. We are going to fight the king of hell."


End file.
